


Big Talk

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Beta!Throk, Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sniv can talk it but can he walk it?





	Big Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for shortness, but here’s some Sniv/Throk without the hilarity a bit.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read,

Throk has been hearing a lot of bragging lately. 

Normally, he was very good at tuning it out. People like to talk, doesn’t mean he had to listen all the time. But lately that just doesn’t seem to be the case with Commander Sniv.

It troubled the Hub Commander a little bit. The conversations he hears him have tended to not be directed at him, but oh stars were they hard to miss in places like the elevators, transports, the locker rooms and rec. rooms. 

Apparently Sniv claims to be quite talented in sexual encounters. Particularly he claims to be the god of going down on people.

This, after hearing it so much, Throk needed to see.

“You know….before this I just thought you were trying to get attention….”

Sniv looked up at him with a raised brow as he laved Throk’s slit in attention. His tongue was unbelievably long and well textured as he had those thighs resting on his shoulders.

“I mean….you’re not the first Commander I’ve met who tries to talk a good game,” he gently ran his fingers over the fluff of fur between those big ears.

Those eyes dont leave him as he spoke, that mouth closing over his folds and giving soft suckles along them. Giving him attention.

Throk smirked and chuckled, “It does help that you’re very cute thought. With those adorable ears….” he smirks as he gives them a light tug and purrs softly, “Mmmmm….”

Sniv blushed and gulped softly, “Mmmm?”

No one…ever really complimented him on his ears before…it was a little strange to hear but not unwelcomed. He started to purr softly as those hands gently strokes over his head and let over his ears and neck.

He gave a soft, happy hum before lapping over the clit. He purred a bit as he saw that cock hardening for him and gave a small chuckle. 

“Ah but enough talk….”

He jumped slightly when those hands suddenly grip his head and push harder against him. Sniv choked slightly with his mouth closed then slit completely with his tongue lapping on the rim as he gives a grunt,

“Show me exactly how—mmm~—amazing you are Sniv~” 

Sniv could only shiver when he saw that familiar devilish grin before he started to work that slit the best he could.


End file.
